Nights
by Lanceletta
Summary: Molly braces herself up to finally got a clear answer from the world's only consulting detective.


**Hi Dear Readers, I just can't stand not to post this little fluffy story. Currently I am working on something big, hopefully I can post it too in only a few days, but till that, here is this one shot. Because I am addicted and obsessed. I hope you will enjoy it.**

Nights

Molly woke up with a slight headache. Thanks for that huge glass of water and the two pills she took before going to sleep she didn't really suffer from hangover. She virtually patted her own shoulder for being that wise. But she winced when remembering the events of last night.

_It was Jane's birthday. They were not exactly friends but had a good work relationship and everybody from Bart's was invited to the leading nurse's surprise party. So Molly went and had fun till one of the young doctors, Frank?, made a move on her. Not that he wasn't nice and handsome, but since breaking up with Tom Molly knew that there was no point to start any kind of romantic relationship. When this bitter tought hit her during dancing with the lovely doctor she excused herself to the toilet and closing herself in a box was sobbing till Edna the middle aged secretary of the head of the hospital found her.  
'Molly dear, is that you?' Edna asked hearing the silent sniffle. Molly only whimpered before answering.  
'Yes.' Molly slowly opened the door revealing herself still wiping her cheeks.  
'What's the matter sweetheart?' Edna asked concerned.  
'It's just...' but she failed to continue, another blub shook her.  
'Well, well. It's him, isn't it? The tall man with the curly dark hair.' Edna stroked Molly's hair gingerly as she nodded.__  
'Have you ever told him?'__  
'God, no.' Molly groaned. 'He would laugh at me. Anyway, he already knows it.' Molly shrugged.  
'You don't know, what he would say till you don't give it a go.' Molly simply shook her head.  
'I can't...'  
'Tell him. Eye to eye. If he loves you back, it's happy ending. If not, and he has the courage to tell you face to face, you will be able to move on, trust me, darling. Just give it a go!' Edna stroked Molly's hair again like a loving mother. Molly sighed deeply and wiped down her face with the tissue Edna gave her.  
'Thank you.' she whispered.  
'Will you be all right now, darling?'  
'Yes, yes, thank you.' Molly smiled at her weekly.  
'Now wash your face and go out, darling. Enjoy yourself!' Edna patted her shoulder smiling and left.  
When Molly exited the bathroom, she decided to grab some courage to go to Baker Street and ask the big question.  
An hour and five schnapps later Molly felt herself brave enough to send a single text to the said detective._

_**I want just one night.**_

_After twenty minutes waiting for the answer never came Molly grabbed her purse and headed out sobbing to hail a cab to take her home. She had never been the laughing drunk._

Molly came out from her thoughts to the buzzing of her phone. It was a text. When she saw the ID she groaned in embarrassment.

**We need to talk. Come to Baker Street after your shift. SH**

'Oh, God. Not that I wasn't ridiculous enough already.' she murmured.

It was a long, long day. Molly felt her stomach clenching every time she tought about her upcoming visit to Baker Street. She was wishing the ground opened under her and she sank below forever. But she was not that lucky.  
By the time her shift ended she felt dizzy and sick from nervousness not being able to swallow a single bite. With shaking hands she got dressed grabbed her purse and headed out.

Arriving in front of the high black door of 221B Baker Street Molly didn't dare to look up to the huge windows of the first floor. She knew exactly that he was watching her from one of them as he always did when she came. Her paces were heavy as rock as she took the stairs, but she knew she had to close this chapter of her life now for good.  
She cleared her throat stepping inside the flat.

'You wanted to see me.' Molly wanted to look confident so badly but she failed miserably with her shaking voice and fidgeting hands.  
'Yesss, hello Molly.' Sherlock turned from the window to face her and sent a short, nervous smile towards her.  
'Maybe you know why I asked you to come, and...' he started but Molly interrupted him.  
'Yes. About that...I am...I mean...I am so sorry.' That was all she managed to say.  
'Oh, I uhm...' Sherlock swallowed and looked away in confusion. 'This was not what I expected, ...certainly.' He almost looked somehow disappointed.  
'I was drunk. I would never be such straightforward. I didn't even mean it. Well, I meant, it wouldn't be bad, not at all, surely, but I should never write that text, and...' But Molly's rambling was cut off by Sherlock's stunned question.  
'What text?' He frowned.  
'The one I sent you yesterday.' Molly murmured under her breath. But she snapped up her head as Sherlock snatched her purse from her hand and after a short searching took her phone into his hand, dismissing the poor bag obliviously to the floor. He fidgeted with the phone for a while the crinkle between his brows became deeper with every second when finally his eyebrows run up onto his forehead and said out loud.  
'There is an unsent message addressed to me dated yesterday.' As he looked up at Molly, he saw the tiny woman became much paler than before. Sherlock shoved the phone into his armchair to catch Molly who was seemingly going to faint. As he stepped forward, he saw silent tears coming down her cheek from under her long lashes.  
'Molly, look at me.' Sherlock grabbed her shoulders and Molly gasped but opened her eyes lifting her gaze. 'One night would be not bad, but I asked you to come because I wanted to say...' Molly whimpered and closed her eyes hearing his words speaking in his baritone voice. Sherlock covered each side of her head with his huge palms and forced her to look up at him. '...but I've been thinking about more nights, several nights.' He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, closing his own eyes. 'And days of course between them.' He kissed her again. 'Then weeks.' And again. 'And months, actually ...years.' Sherlock whispered finally into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and was sobbing in release into the crook of his neck.

'Are you crying of happiness now, yes?.' Molly was only fervently nodding into his neck and felt his wide smile on her own as a response. They remained there holding each other tightly for a while, as they had all the time in the world.

When they parted to continue kissing only with more passion and hunger this time, Molly's last reasonable tought was that indeed, a long chapter had been closed in her life by that day.


End file.
